


Flash.

by Nevermoree



Series: 15 days of sterek. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: Stiles sees a really gorgeous man in the bus and he wants to take him a picture before he arrives to his stop.





	Flash.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm sorry if I have a mistake, I read it a few times so I hope not, I hope you like it! ♥

Probably every person living on earth fell in love with a stranger’s face that maybe they wouldn’t see again. Inside the bus. While they were walking. I doesn’t matter, because maybe in a few hours (or weeks) they won’t remember that face that they couldn’t look away from.

And that’s why, right now, Stiles Stilinski was having an internal fight about take a photo of tall-dark-black hair-and-green-eyes-guy that was a few feet apart of him in the bus at the same time that he was praying apologies to god for having doubts about it’s divinity when his Jeep broken down a few days ago and he had to start taking the bus to and from the university instead. It was really obvious, the destiny wanted him to take the bus and meet this perfect man in front of him.

He pulled out his cell phone. 

What did Erica say?

Pull out your cell phone, open the camera, pretend that you’re making a call and take the photo. 

With shaking fingers he opened the camera. His heart was beating like crazy, it was the first time that he even thought about doing something like what he was about to do. 

Just when he was about to pretend that he had a call, his cell phone started to ring, he had a real call. He answered it, scared, had a short conversation and then he hung.

It was like a movie scene. Like when someone fakes a call and then the phone really rings, making them look ridiculous. Or worse, the  _ bad guy _ of the movie realize the lie and then he killed them. Thanks to god he hesitated. He didn’t want the photo anymore. He closed the camera and sighed. 

Stiles raised his head and saw how that beautiful man with green eyes looked away from him. He was so beautiful and the song of  _ “You’re beautiful” _ started to play in his head. 

He was going to take that damn picture, when the man wasn’t paying attention. 

Stiles opened the camera again. He waited for a few minutes, it was taking time and he was almost at his bus stop in front of the university…

Finally  _ mr.Perfect _ looked in the door’s direction because the people started to get out in one stop. He didn’t look like he had to get out yet, so Stiles pointed his cell phone to him, calmly, and took the photo… at the same time that the dark man fixed his sight on him. 

If he didn’t notice him in that moment, he surely knew what Stiles did when the flash went off. He forgot to turn off the damn flash, he was so dumb.

His cheeks felt so hot, he closed the camera and he put away his cell phone. Luckily the bus was almost on the university. 

He got out of the bus and tried to forget everything. Stiles walked a few feet and then he pulled out his cell phone. It was a beautiful picture. 

“He definitely noticed it” Stiles said, because in the photo  _ mr. Perfect  _ was smiling to the camera and one of his eyebrows was arched.  

“Yeah, you were pretty obvious” said someone behind his back “I’m Derek Hale, by the way”.

Derek smiled. Now he felt happy that his camaro had broken down this morning...


End file.
